Confre Hso'j
Confre Hso'j is an Vandeven Shuttle who agrees transports Rhea and Abacus to Exzed, becoming caught up in the scandal to destroy the Slums of Exzed. Appearance Confre, being a Vandeven possesses several bone structures that resemble corn rows on his head. His four arms are shorter than an Agian but are stronger than both arms put together. His skin is a light shade of blue. History Early Life Confre Hso'j's early years were not easy for him: his parents sold him for money, and he spent most of his youth as a "tinker" a slave that oils and repairs spacecraft. After twenty years of slavery, he fixed the ship of the crew Perimeter XIV. The captain, A'Aroon saw his gift of fixing machinery and stole him from his "owner" who was clearly abusing him and the crew accepted him. The crew had many adventures together, with Confre becoming friends with Bray-Doon. This life was cut short when Confre to be presumed deceased when he fell off the Perimeter XIV ship as it crashed on re-entry to the planet Shar-Kie. His body was found by the Galayon: Glutton who nursed him back to heath. Time Beacon Confre is contacted by Lieutenant Abacus to transport himself and his captain Rhea to the planet Exzed. He is also payed by Ypear to transport her to As-Ter-10d. He and his pilot Glutton fly them to their destination, only to be intercepted by space pirates and the bounty hunter Dozen Strike. In an attempt to distract the pirates from his passengers, he surrenders himself to the pirates. When he sees Dozen Strike however, he attempts to attack him only to be overpowered due to his weapons being confiscated. Dozen Strike challenges him to a duel and brutally beats him. When the Pirates notice that Ypear and Lieutenant Abacus are cutting the cables holding the ships together, the captain orders Dozen Strike to leave Confre and attack them. After a few minutes of catching his breath, he disables his guards and destroys the main "oar", causing the Guillotine V to steer towards the prison planet Barrix III. Confre retreats back to his ship and after dispatching the last remaining pirates, finds Rhea flying the ship towards Exzed due to Glutton being shot. The Boundary IX crashes onto the planet with Confre able to survive the wreckage. When he finds out that Ypear was using him to smuggle drugs to pay off her gambling debts, he orders her off the ship. Powers and Abilities *'Vandeven Physiology': As a Vandeven, Confre naturally possesses physical capabilities beyond any human. **'Superhuman Strength': As a Vandeven, Confre is stronger than humans and many other species, allowing him to overpower most opponents in combat. He has demonstrated his strength by being able to effortlessly lift up Ypear by her neck with one hand and pin her to a wall, as well as holding up debris of a crashed spaceship which was far larger than him. **'Enhanced Durability': The advanced physiology of Confre's species allow him to be more resistant to physical harm. Confre was able to survive, various afflictions that would prove fatal to a normal human being, such as deep-space exposure, extreme trauma and even surviving several crash landings. **'Enhanced Vision': Vandeven, originating from caves, have evolved eyes that can see in the dark. **'Superhuman Stamina': Confre's two livers allow him to metabolize and filter toxins faster than any human and can intake oxygen at greater efficiency than any human. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Resolute Characters Category:Males